Vehicles include seatbelts for each of the seats onboard. The seatbelt includes webbing that, when the seatbelt is buckled, stretches across an occupant of the seat. An anchor attaches one end of the webbing to a seat frame. The other end of the webbing feeds into a retractor, which includes a spool that pays out and retracts the webbing. A clip slides freely along the webbing and, when engaged with a buckle, divides the webbing into a lap band and a shoulder band.